


Shady

by devinokaze



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Modern Royal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: Damen hated it when his father announced that he was engaged to the second prince of Vere. However, as the crown prince, he had to do everything for his people. It was not like he was in a relationship, anyway. He just needed to find out a positive trait of this Prince Laurent so that he could at least like him. That's why he decided to sent him letters before they officially met in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one.

-Akielos-

Damianos, the Crown Prince of Akielos, was not in a good mood. A few hours ago, his oh beloved father announced a very shocking news. Well, shocking to him. It turned out the whole council knew about it. So it was not really an announcement actually. It was just telling Damianos something in front of the council.

_"You are engaged to the second Prince of Vere, Damianos. This marriage will give many benefits to our country. Therefore, be the Crown Prince and do what it is best for your people by accepting this agreement." Theomedes demanded. Damianos bit his inner cheek as he signed the damn engagement paper. Bunch of curses was ready to come out of his mouth, but he knew that his position was as a Prince, not a sailor, especially in front of the council. His eyes caught his best childhood friend, Nikandros, who was standing behind his father. A look was enough for him to order his best friend to come to his room after this._

"Are you okay?" Nikandros asked, eyeing his best friend who was gulping a bottle of beer like a madman. Damen looked at him with a flat look, making Nikandros raised his hands. 

"I know as a Crown Prince, I should have expected this." Damen lamented as he threw his gigantic body on the nearest sofa. 

"You could say no."

"I couldn't say no when my father brought **"your people"** speech to me. Urgh... And I didn't have any good reason if I wanted to say no." Damen sighed. It was true, though. He would do anything for his people, especially when his country was definitely in need of an alliance right now. Akielos' economy was on the rock after a certain country decided to end their trade deal. An alliance with Vere would save them. 

"It's your own fault you don't have a steady, serious relationship." 

"Nik, there is only one person I want to have a steady and serious relationship." Nikandros snorted at his answer. He took another bottle of beer from Damianos private fridge and threw it at the younger man.

"I don't know what makes Jokaste special to you? I know she's a blond-haired blue-eyed girl, but we have many blond-haired and blue-eyed people here." Nikandros said, clearly showing his dislike for the woman.

"She's witty and sharp."

"Oh right, you have a kink for a sadist." Damen laughed and threw his pillow at Nikandros who dodged it. Damen went silent for a moment.

"I don't even know what this Laurent looks like. I do know his brother, Auguste. As a King, he frequently appears on news and such, but his brother? I think the last time he was on the news was many many years ago." Damen wondered. Nikandros frowned.

"Well, he is blond and has blue eyes. You should be happy with that."

"How do you know?"

"I know stuff you don't know, Damen." Nikandros answered cheekily. He stood up and took an envelope from Damen's nightstand.

"Here, this is what Prince Laurent looks like. Just imagine him with blond hair and blue eyes since the picture is black and white. Oh and longer hair. I believe this picture was taken months ago." Damen looked at the envelope for a moment before taking it. It was a close up photo of Prince Laurent, clearly showing his face. What caught his attention was the sharp eyes of his. He stared at the picture for few seconds before smiling.

  

"Wow, he's beautiful."

"He is, isn't he? Let's hope he is not as sneaky as Jokaste. I am not sure I can handle that." Nikandros said, noticing that Damen was slowly enticed by the photo of Prince Laurent.

-Vere-

Auguste walked to a certain place where he was certain where his younger brother was. As a King, he had to make a tough decision concerning his country. Sometimes, that decision involved his younger brother. This decision had been informed to Laurent since he was a small boy, preparing him. With Laurent's personality, Auguste would not be surprised if the younger prince would run away if the news was announced suddenly. 

Auguste smiled when Laurent's favourite song reached his ear. Laurent had several songs in his private library. Each song defined his mood and as a friend when he decided to dive into his books' worlds, the worlds where he could escape. Auguste opened the door silently and greeted by his younger brother sitting beside a large window. A book was on his lap but his blue eyes were staring out the window.

 

_So give me more than your touch_

_Give yourself to the rush_

_Just keep holding my hand_

_As we taking off_

_I know where we'll land_

 

_We can escape to a higher plane_

_In Nirvana state_

_Where the dreamers lay_

_I'll lay you down, lay you down_

_Safe, on a higher plane_

_In Nirvana state_

_I'll lay you down, lay you down_

 

"You are in good mood today. Can I assume you are pleased with this engagement?" Auguste said, walking to Laurent. Laurent turned his attention to Auguste who was smiling at him. The older man's smile got wider when he spotted Damen's photo on Laurent's book. Laurent smiled a bit.

"I love you and this country, Auguste. I'll do everything for you." Laurent said. Auguste knelt and took Laurent's right hand in his. 

"You can say 'No' and I'll put a stop."

"You know you cannot do that. I have accepted this engagement despite not knowing what my future will turn out. I am ready with all the consequences." Laurent said, looking directly at him. Laurent sighed.

"Besides, Damianos is not bad looking." Laurent said, looking at the photo on his lap. Auguste laughed.

"He is very handsome, isn't he? Don't tell me you have fallen in love with him?" Auguste teased. His eyes widen when Laurent didn't say anything but blushed.

"Laurent, you-"

"I am not in love with him, Auguste. Don't be foolish. I just find him attractive, that's all." Laurent said, throwing his book playfully at Auguste. Auguste caught it with ease, his smile just got wider and wider.

"Well, he's definitely your type. Of course, you'll find him attractive." 

"How do you even know what my type is? I've never ever in a relationship before." Laurent rolled his eyes, The picture of Akielos Crown Prince was still in his palm.

"Come on, I have noticed how you look at Damianos' pictures. Every time the newspaper reports any news about Damianos, you'll be the first one who reads it." Auguste said. Both brothers went silent after that. 

"Damianos doesn't know that he is engaged to me, does he? It will be a great surprise for him." Laurent commented. Auguste sighed and dragged a nearby chair.

"For some reason, Theomedes doesn't want to tell Damianos about this engagement. You have a lot of work to do, Laurent. Damianos is a player."

"You don't need to tell me that, Auguste. I follow his every step, don't I? I know ho many girlfriends and boyfriends he has. It's okay. It will be fun surprising him, you know. Showing how different I am from his previous lovers." Laurent smiled, eyes gleaming softly.

"I believe you will." Auguste said, smiling. He knew how amazing his younger brother could be. With little information about Laurent from the media except for his look and cold personality, Damianos was indeed in for a surprise.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen sent Laurent his first letter...

Damen stared at Laurent’s picture in his hand. His lips formed a small smile as his thumb gently touching the black and white picture of the second Prince of Vere. Damen glanced at his best friend who was busy playing a game.

“Hey, Nik.”

“What?” Nikandros asked without looking at him.

“If I send Laurent a letter, will he reply it?”

“I don’t know. Send him one.”

“What if he finds my letter unimportant? Will he read it or not?”

“I don’t know. Send him one.” Came another reply from Nikandros. Damen pouted and threw him a pillow.

“Niiikkk...!!” The crown prince whined. Nikandros paused his game and threw the pillow back to Damen.

“What? There is only an answer to your stupid questions, Damen. SEND HIM A LETTER. What else you want me to say? Don’t be such an infant.” Nikandros said as if he was talking to a five-year-old boy.

“Don’t quote Star Trek.”

“Well, it fits you. Beside Leonard McCoy is smart and hot. Oh, and it’s one of Laurent’s favourite movies so you’d better start liking it.” Nikandros said, smirking. Damen huffed at him and reached into his drawer. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

“What do you think I should write?”

“Well, you should write about yourself.” Nikandros said, walking to Damen’s personal fridge and took a coke, “Tell something interesting about you like your hobby, your view on something, anything. That way you two will not be much stranger when you attend your own engagement party. It’s in two months.”

“Okay.” Damen said.

“Why don’t you just send an email? It’s easier than writing on your own.”

“Nah, the letter seems to be more..... romantic,” Damen said, grinning at him. Nikandros looked at him for few seconds before giving him a suggestion that he immediately regretted.

“You should send him your picture. Your recent picture.” Damen looked at him with a wide grin. He grabbed his phone on the nightstand before lying down on his bed, striking a pose. Nikandro groaned.

“You said my RECENT picture, right? So snap it, Nik. I am ready to give Laurent my sexy picture.” Damen said, smirking. Nikandros gave him an evil eye before snapping the picture of Damen in his “sexy” pose or so what the crown prince said.

“Good, now tell me about Laurent and school me about his hobbies,” Dames demanded. Nikandros took a large gulp of his coke. He frowned as he tried to collect his memoried about Prince Laurent that his friends managed to get.

“Well, he is 20 years old university student. He likes to read, loves movie especially science fiction and fantasy.....” Damen listened to him carefully and write down everything Nikandros said.

-Vere Kingdom-

Laurent walked into his study room with a cup of tea in his hands. He put his cup on the table and about to grab his favourite book when he noticed a white envelope on the table. He picked it up cautiously and turned it over, trying to find the sender. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Akielos symbol on the envelope and Damianos’ name was seen.

Laurent stared at the letter for a moment before curiousity won over him. He opened the envelope and rolled his eyes when he found a pink paper with delightful smell of roses inside the envelope. So it was a LOVE letter. Wow, Damianos is trying to be romantic.

_Dear Prince Laurent of Vere,_

_I am sure that it must be a complete surprise for you when you find my letter on your study table. I heard that you are a student of the prestigious Kingsmeet University so I assume that you will have your own study room. You must be very smart to be able to go there._

_Anyway, I send this letter to you because I want to inform you that I have been informed about our engagement and I embraced the idea of us being a lifetime spouse well. I think this is a splendid idea and will give many benefits for our countries. However, I do not want to treat this marriage as a political one albeit it is. I genuinely want to know more about you._

_You are a Prince and I do believe that you do this because of your people. However, you are also a human with feeling and I want to treat your right as my spouse and fellow human being. You are you, Prince Laurent. You can be whoever you want with me, without any masks you need to put on. You can trust me. Because I trust you._

_Okay, I’ll make this letter as informal as possible because I have formal things. I will tell you about myself. My name is Damianos but you can call me Damen. I am 23 years old and I love playing video games and movies. I heard you like movies too, I am so glad. I also heard that you like Star Trek from my best friend, Nikandros. I like it too, well I just watched it before I wrote this letter, but well..._

_You like to read, right? I, well, find reading is kinda boring but I do have favorite books. I love Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Those are awesome series. Do you like playing video games? I will teach you if you don’t like and in no time you will find it awesome. I have many amazing games._

_Oh, I want to tell you that whatever articles you read in magazines about me are 90% untrue. Sure I did get into a bar fight but it was ONCE. I am not as bad as those stupid magazines write. I do have many girlfriends and boyfriends in the past but since five months ago, I am single and will remain single because now I have dedicated myself to you._

_Please, reply my letter and tell me more about you. Oh, I have seen your picture from Nikandros. He said that it was not your recent picture but I have to say that you are so beautiful. I cannot imagine someone as beautiful as you. Could you send me your recent picture? I have attached mine to this letter._

_I am looking forward to hearing from you_

_With love_

_Damen, Prince of Akielos_

_NB: I give you my recent picture. Because I was in my bed when I snapped that picture so I give you my sexy pose. What about you? –winkwink-_

__

Laurent snorted when he read the letter and saw Damen’s picture. However, he couldn’t help but blush. He knew Damen was hot but hell, the picture made him swoon. Not that he would admit it to anyone. He was about to take a piece of paper when the door of his study was opened. He looked up and saw his favourite nephew stormed into the room. He immediately put the letter in the drawer.

“Look at these,” Nicaise said, slamming many magazines on the table. Laurent looked at them and noticed those were his magazines which contained many articles about Damen.

“What about those, Nicaise?”

“He is no match for you. He’s a giant and barbarian. Look how he always ended up in a bar fight.”

 _It was one time_. Laurent wanted to say but he wisely kept his mouth shut. His eyed Nicaise fondly as the teen told him how barbaric Damen was and that he was such a playboy. He was no match for Laurent who was keeping himself for his future husband.

“Nicaise, those aren’t even true.”

“How do you know that?” Nicaise asked, eyes blazing. Laurent wanted to be flattered, really. His nephew was such an overprotective being.`

“He is even a fucking playboy.”

“What’s happening here?” Auguste’s voice turned their attention away. Nicaise immediately dragged his father inside and made him sit in his chair.

“Father-“

“Daddy.” Auguste corrected him. Laurent snickered while Nicaise rolled his eyes. For Nicaise, _daddy_ was for a child. He was definitely not a child anymore.

“ _Daddy_ , Damianos of Akielos is not a match for Laurent. You should cancel the wedding.” Nicaise said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Auguste mimicked him and hummed.

“What are your reasons?” Auguste asked. Nicaise immediately launched into his “presentation” mode. Laurent watched fondly when Auguste nodded along with Nicaise’s reasons. He knew that Auguste liked hearing Nicaise’s presentation because it showed how protective and care Nicaise was despite trying to hide it with all his annoying facade.

“Nicaise, darling.” Auguste lifted Nicaise easily and put him on his lap. Nicaise didn’t do anything about it because he secretly liked it when he was being spoiled.

“There are magazines who say that Laurent is a cold person. That he doesn’t care about his country because he didn’t even bother to show up for public and make a public statement or doing something for the kingdom. Will you believe it?”

“Of course not. Laurent is not like that. Those stupid media don’t know a shit about Laurent.” Nicaise said hotly. Auguste smiled.

“Well, then you shouldn’t think about Damianos badly just because those magazines say so. You cannot judge someone just by what people write about him when they, what you say _don’t know a shit about him_.” Auguste turned Nicaise around and looked at him in the eyes.

“The engagement is two months away and when it happens I let you spend some time with Damianos. Therefore you can interact with him and judge his character. After that, I’ll consider your opinion. Agree?” Auguste asked diplomatically. Nicaise narrowed his eyes as he stared into his father’s eyes.

“Fine, I agree.” He said, holding out his hand. Both Auguste and Laurent held back a laugh. Auguste shook his hand.

“Now, I heard that Paschal has arrived at the castle and he brought a large number of herbs. Don’t you want to help him?” Nicaise’s face lit up and he ran out the room without even saying goodbye.

“He wants to be a doctor, you know. He said being a King is troublesome.” Auguste laughed. Laurent raised an eyebrow at the common knowledge.

“He’ll come around. I know for the fact you want to be an astronaut back then. Now, look at you.” Laurent said, waving his hand at Auguste.

“I know. I’ll let him do anything he wants. Besides, having a medical knowledge will definitely give Nicaise many benefits.” Auguste said. He stood up and walked to the door.

“I heard you got a letter from Damianos. I’ll leave you alone to swoon over him. I’ll see you at dinner.” Auguste winked at him, making Laurent to rolled his eyes. He was not denying that he was swooned by Damen’s cheesy letter. Laurent took Damen’s picture from his drawer and stared at it for a moment. He smirked and slipped it into his diary where he knew no one dared to open it without permission. He took out his laptop and choose a private picture Jord snapped a three days ago. If Damen sent him a half-naked picture of him then he should return the favour.

-Akielos, a week later-

Damen blinked when Nikandros put a blue envelope on his hand. There were a neat handwriting with Laurent’s name on it. He looked at Nikandros’ flat face and grinned widely. He jumped onto his best friend without thinking.

“Get off.” Nikandros said when Damen enveloped him into a bear hug. He was _giggling_ , dear God.

“He replies. He replies. Yes.” Damen shouted happily. Nikandros pushed him and walked out the door, grumbling about mad love sick best friend. Damen took a deep breath and sat down.

“I hope he attached his picture.” Damen said hopefully. And that was the first thing he found. Damen almost fell down his chair when he finally took a good look at Laurent’s picture.

“Dear God, he’s so sexy.” Damen flushed as he stared at him for a moment. He shook his head and turned his attention to a folded blue paper. Laurent’s letter. He could ogle to his picture later.

_Dear Damen of Akielos,_

And right there Damen floated....

**To be continued**


	3. Damen's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen precious letter

**Chapter 3**

-Prince Laurent’s room, Vere-

Jord knocked the door of his young prince patiently. In his hand was a blue envelope from Akielos. Jord, being a private bodyguard for Laurent, didn’t need to ask about the sender of the letter. There was only one person Laurent would interest in sending a letter. Therefore, being a good friend he was, he decided to take over Laurent’s private letter from the Royal mailman. Even though he knew that the mailman would never dare to say a word about Laurent, but if something went south regarding Laurent’s letter, then he was in trouble facing the prince himself. The relief expression on the mailman’s face told him enough.

“Enter.”

Jord silently opened the door and was greeted by Laurent still in his sleeping attire. He refused to call it pajamas. Jord titled his head.

“Are you alright?” He asked. When Laurent raised an eyebrow at him, he smiled.

“It’s 9.00 in the morning, Laurent. It is very unusual to find you in this state.”

Laurent huffed before opening his closet and grabbed few clothes. Without saying anything, he walked into his private bathroom and began to take a shower, leaving Jord by himself in his room. There were only three people Laurent allowed to be in his room on their own without worrying about anything. They were Auguste, Jord, and Pascal. Nicaise? No, that kid would cause a havoc there.

Jord put the envelope on Laurent’s table and sat down on one of the chairs. His eyes scanned the documents, papers, maps, books, anything on Laurent’s desk. Finding nothing, his eyes moved to take a good look at the room. His sharp gaze swept the windows, bed, curtains, bookcases, everything in there. Nothing suspicious. Good. Laurent was safe.

“So, what do you want?” Laurent asked, walking out the bathroom.

“There’s a letter for you, Your Highness. From him.” Jord said casually. Laurent’s bright blue eyes immediately turned to his desk. Smiling, he walked as fast as he could to where the letter was put by Jord. Jord shook his head as he smiled.

“What?” Laurent challenged.

“Nothing. I’m just happy seeing that smile, Laurent. It seems your crush on Prince Damianos will end up in marriage after all.” Jord said. Laurent threw a pen at him as he blushed red.

“I don’t have a crush on Damen.” He hissed. Jord grinned.

“Right, then the secret order you gave me to find out whether Damen was serious with his previous lovers was just a curiousity then. Oh, and it’s Damen now?” Jord raised an eyebrow. He still remembered how furious Laurent was every time. Damen had a new lover. Laurent, being a sneaky Prince he was, actually had known that he was betrothed to Akielos’ Crown prince long time ago. How exhausted Jord was everytime he and his men had to dig some dirt about Damen’s exes, just to satisfy and convince Laurent that Damen was just messing around and didn’t really interested in making them his consort.

Laurent glared at him which Jord only responded with an amused grin. When Laurent didn’t say anything, Jord grinned wider. He claimed the victory. Laurent ignored it and continued to open the letter.

**_Dear Laurent,_ **

**_I am so happy when I receiving your reply. I cannot believe that you told me many things about you. Since you said you secretly love a surprise, I’ll definitely arrange something to surprise you when we finally met. I am sure I will be able to capture your heart._ **

Laurent snorted at that. He glared at Jord who was standing behind him, trying to read the letter. Laurent moved to sit in his chair, blocking Jord from seeing any words on Damen’s letter.

 **_I know that we will meet each other in less than two months, but right now I am trying to persuade my father to send me to Vere a month early before our engagement. I want to meet you sooner._ ** **_I_ ** **_want to_ ** _**court you** _ **_with all the grace and courtesy that _you deserve__ ** _**.** _

_Laurent feels his cheeks went red. Goodness, Damen wanted to court him? But why? They already had an understanding that they would accept this engagement for their people’s sake. Was Damen trying to say that...-_

“Aww Your Highness, you look beautiful with that blushing cheeks,” Jord said, teasingly. Laurent threw a book at him which thankfully Jord caught easily.

**_I hope that you would not mind because I really like you_ **

**_Laurent, will you allow me to court you?_ **

Laurent put down the letter and stared at Jord who was eating a piece of chocolate cake from Laurent private fridge. Jord let Laurent lost into his own thought.

“Damen wants to court me.” He stated softly. Jord felt a bit pity at Laurent because he sounded so..... disbelief. As if he didn’t expect anyone to actually interested in him without trying to get into his pants or royal status. Jord finished his cake and looked at his prince solemnly.

“Why does he want to court me? We have reached an agreement to go along with this engagement. Why does he bother to...?” Laurent looked confused. Jord stood up and knelt in front of the younger man.

“My Prince, you should allow Prince Damianos to court you if you want to know the answer,” Jord said seriously. Laurent went silent. Jord was sure that deep inside Laurent’s heart, he actually wanted Damen to marry him because of love, not just for his people. Because Laurent was in love with Damen, no matter he denied it.

“Prince Laurent, let him show you how much he loves you.” Jord saw hope flickered in Laurent’s eyes.

“You think he loves me?” He asked, a smile on his pretty face. Jord huffed and stood up.

“If he doesn’t, he will not ask to court you, right?”

-Akielos, Damen’s room-

Damen sat in his mother’s private garden waiting for Nikandros to get Laurent’s letter. Well, if the letter really arrived today. He rubbed his palms in anticipation as he thought about Laurent’s possible answer. What did Laurent think of his proposal?

“You look nervous, Damen.” Damen turned around and smiled when he saw the sight of his ex-fiancee who was now his brother’s wife. He still remembered those words were thrown to him when he was about to ask Jokaste’s hand in marriage three years ago. Jokaste’s rejection was hard for Damen, especially when her reason was that she and Kastor had been in a secret relationship behind his back. She felt so guilty and didn’t want to hurt Damen anymore, that was why she decided to expose everything before it was too late. Damen was both hurt and understand. So they broke up and move on with their life. Damen’s version of moving on was getting as many lovers as he could.

“Jokaste.” He greeted.

“I heard you sent Prince Laurent a letter. Are you waiting for his reply now?” Jokaste asked. She sat carefully on the nearest chair she could find.

“How do you know that?” Jokaste smiled.

“My ears and eyes are everywhere, Damen.” Of course, Jokaste would have spies everywhere. The future Princess of Akielos balanced her husband’s muscles with her brain. He hoped Laurent would be careful once he became Damen’s consort.

“To answer your question, yes. I am waiting for Laurent’s letter.” Damen poured a cup of tea and offered it to his sister-in-law.

“Oh, I guess you are trying to court him?” Damen almost choked on his tea. He stared at Jokaste in surprise causing the Princess to laugh.

“I have known you since you were a kid, Damen. We dated for two years. I know a lot about you. Maybe more than you know.” Jokaste said, smiling. Damen shook his head. Right, he forgot how sharp Jokaste was sometimes. Nikandros said he had a bias opinion when it came to people he loved. When Nikandros said that Jokaste was cunning, using her beauty for her advantages, Damen said that Jokaste was charming and she used her beauty to show her status among other nobles. Yeah, that bias.

“Do you think he’ll accept it?”

“He will be fool if he won’t. I heard what people have said about him and I believe that he has done so many research about you when he heard about your arrange marriage. If he gets correct reports, then you will accept your proposal. Anyone will be lucky to have you as their lover, Damen.” Jokaste said. Damen looked at her with a smile.

“Oh, you’re here.” Nikandros’s voice brought their attention to him. Nikandros looked at Jokaste with a clear dislike which Jokaste returned with a sweet smile. As much as Nikandros hated her, he wasn’t crazy enough to attack a member of royal family.

“Is that...?” Damen’s attention went to Nikandros’ hand which held a white golden letter. Nikandros smirked. Damen whooped and quickly ran to his best friend.

“No no no, I won’t give it to you,” Nikandros said, trying to block his friend from getting the letter.

“Come on, Nik.” Damen said, arms trying to grab his precious letter. Nikandros laughed and moved away from him.

“Wait, before I give you this letter, you must promise to give me whatever I want,” Nikandros said smugly. Jokaste laughed at the scene.

“What? What do you want?” Damen said, pouting.

“Let me think. I want you to ask the royal chef to bake my favourite dessert.” Nikandros said. Damen groaned. He could see the frustration on the royal chef’s face. Nikandros’s favourite dessert was that weird yet amazing looking three pies Nadia Hussain made on the British Bake Off which was Nikandros’ favourite show. The problem was the anti-gravity thing which was hard to make.

“Fine.”

“Tell him now!” Nikandros ordered. Damen sighed. Who was the Prince of this Palace again?

“Lykos.” Damen called his faithful servant. The sweet young maid came into the view. She bowed.

“Can you please tell the main chef to bake Nik’s favourite dessert? We’d like to eat it tonight.” Damen said. Lykos bowed and left.

“So?” Damen asked impatiently.

“Here it is.” Damen immediately grabbed the letter and went to a gazebo far away from both Nikandros and Jokaste.

“I don’t know why he wants to read it there. Privacy? Please, Damen will yell whatever Laurent has written soon, good or bad.” Nikandros said, looking at the Prince flatly. Jokaste hummed in agreement. True enough, Damen’s serious face slowly glowing. His eyes bright as he looked at Nikandros and Jokaste who were sipping their tea silently.

“HE ACCEPTS!!” Damen threw his hands in the air, yelling that the amazing Laurent of Vere had accepted his proposal to court him.

“See...” Nikandros said, nodding at the now hyper Damen. Damen ran to them and hugged Nikandros tightly. Nikandros slapped his shoulders.

“Stop it. Go write your reply.” Nikandros grunted. Giving Nikandros’ cheek a wet loud kiss, Damen ran to his room.

“Eww...” the Prince’s best friend whipped his cheek in disgust, while Jokaste laughed at their antics.

-Damen’s room, Akielos-

Damen looked for a blue paper to write down his reply. He was so happy that he almost broke his own pen when he gripped it too hard. Damen sat down on his chair and cleared his throat, trying to calm down. He took a peek at what Laurent had written.

**_Damen, your proposal takes me by surprise. I have no idea that someone like you, who have many lovers before, wants to do something as traditional as courting. That old fashion practice has been forgotten nowadays._ **

**_However, I have a responsibility to answer your proposal. After some consideration, I decide to I accept your proposal._ **

**_I will try to get my brother’s approval about your plan on staying here a month prior our engagement. I will not tell him about the courting, but I will tell him about us wanting to get to know each other better. He is still unsure about this because he thinks that I will not be happy. He just wants to make sure that my future husband is someone who showers me with love and affection that make people around us sick with it. I, however, think that you are a good man and will treat me well. That’s good enough for me._ **

**_I am waiting for wonderful and surprising things or activities that you may have planned to court me. I just hope you will not ask the chef create something with peaches because I am highly allergic to it._ **

Lauren was allergic to peaches. Noted. Damen nodded as his head began to create a list potential food he could present Laurent at a romantic dinner. Damen could imagine it, really. A romantic dinner in Laurent’s private garden, just the two of them under a romantic light of moon and candles, a table full of both Damen’s and Laurent’s favourite food, two glasses of expensive wine. Then after dinner maybe they could...... kiss. Damen almost screamed like a girl when he imagined that.

**_Dear Laurent,_ **

**_You have no idea how happy I am with your reply. I will definitely surprise you with my romantic courting. Just wait, my sweetheart._ **

**_Peaches? Noted. I will not present anything you dislike. I guarantee you that I will definitely shower you with love and affection. Auguste does not have to worry about that._ **

Damen frowned. What else could write? He smiled when he read Laurent’s last paragraph. It was very informal but Damen liked it. It somehow shows how Laurent was in real life instead of formal boring words they both wrote in their letter. He took the picture Laurent had attached to his letter and grinned. God, he was so beautiful. If Laurent wasn’t a Prince, Damen bet he would be a model. He was just...... beautiful.

**_Damen, I hope that you can do something awesome with a skateboard. My nephew is obsessed with a YouTube channel about skateboarding and determines to learn how to do those crazy stunts. He dragged me to practice with him almost every day. I have to tell you that I am SUCK at it. If you can’t do it, then practice it. My nephew hates you and disapproves of our engagement. Being awesome with skateboard will help you with him in the future. Believe me, you need to impress him._ **

****

**_Laurent_ **

 

Damen grinned. Laurent’s nephew was Nicaise, the son of Auguste who would be the Crown Prince after Auguste becomes a King. He had heard about him through Nikandros and he wondered if Nikandros didn’t hold back when he said that Nicaise was as sneaky as a snake with a mouth as vulgar as a sailor. He was a brilliant kid whose brain could rival Laurent if he wanted to, but somehow the young Prince of Vere was interested more in becoming the next Royal Doctor than the next King.

Damen let out a happy sight. He would definitely win Nicaise over.

**_Laurent, I have to tell you that I am amazing in skateboarding. I have mastered it since I was a kid and it became one of my hobbies. My buddy Nikandros taught me. Maybe when I visit with him, he can teach Nicaise too? Even though I believe that both will create a war first before a truce. Nikandros is a very stubborn fellow and I heard that Nicaise is just the same. It will be interesting to watch them._ **

**_Just wait, sweetheart. I will win over your Nephew’s stubborn hard. He will know how amazing I am with you. –winkwink-_ **

**_Damen_ **

Damen grinned as he attached a picture of him with his skateboard. He looked awesome so Laurent would believe him. Now, he had an important visit to his father about a certain proposal to visit Vere. He hoped his father would approve. Well, his heart told him that he would approve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast :  
> Marlon Teixeira as Damen  
> Emil Andersson as Laurent  
> Samantha Gradoville as Jokaste  
> Still searching for Nik, Jord and Auguste :)


End file.
